This invention relates to a game of checkers, wherein the checkers take the form of small drinking glasses. Prior to playing the game the glasses (checkers) are filled with a liquid, such as soda pop, grape juice, chocolate milk, beer or other beverage. As a player moves his checker (filled glass) to jump over the opponent's checker he is permitted to drink the liquid in the opponent's glass; the empty glass is then removed from the board.
When a player has moved one of his drinking glasses (checkers) to the opponent's last row of squares (the king's row) the player drinks the liquid from that glass to indicate that the particular glass (checker) is a king: that empty glass is left on the board for movement backward and forward, with the powers of a king. The players recognize the king status by the fact that the empty glass remains on the board (other glasses on the board are liquid-filled).
The game ends when one player has been able to remove all of the other player's checkers (glasses) from the game board, by jumping the other player's glasses.
The game offers an added incentive that each time a player jumps an opponent's glass he is permitted to consume the beverage in that glass. The game becomes a contest, with the winner consuming the major share of the liquids in the glasses.